Ibuprofen, its salt or esters, are known to be useful for treating a variety of medical conditions, including inflammation, arthritis, dental pain, reducing platelet adhesiveness and in coronary infarct.
The oral administration of ibuprofen to children with primary herpes simplex infection is disclosed by Te-Wen Chang in Journal of Infection (1980) 2, pp. 374-376.
Treatment of recurrent herpes simplex virus attacks is disclosed in CUTIS, vol. 30, October, 1982.